


Always and Forever Together

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: “I dunno man, it’s gotta be unbreakable. This has to last forever. No matter what we do, where we go, we have to do it together.”“How bout ‘together always’?”“‘Always and forever together’?”“Ooh! That one! Write that one down.”They scrawled out their binding contact.Rhett crossed the last T,“It’s official- you’re stuck with me, Neal.”“Consider yourself stuck, too, McLaughlin!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I am not a writer.  
> I say that for no reason beyond wanting to impress upon you how much love I have for the RandL community. I have been so moved and inspired by the fandom’s capacity for literary excellence, namely from authors: @likeaswitchinheat, @apparentlynotreallyfinnish, @its-mike-kapufty, @rhinkipoo, @Linkslipssinkships and @mythicalz that I was moved enough to write some fanfic myself!  
> That being said, I’m an actor, not a writer. So I apologize if it might read like a script as I know nothing about format. I basically wrote the whole thing as dialogue, then filled in the blanks. This is all written on my notes app, while I let my imagination run wild, so please forgive any misspellings or grammar mistakes, but I welcome notes and pointers and advice. Truly. Thanks for reading, guys. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all untrue fantasy from the dark smutty corners of my mind.  
> The wives are a brief mention as not-so-nice people, but it’s a plot device. I’m sure they’re positively amazing humans.

1984 Buies Creek, North Carolina

“You’re getting blood everywhere!”

Rhett held his dripping hand out, twisting and twirling it so that the blood danced around his palm.

“Come on Rhett, get it on the paper!” Link scolded his best friend, trying his best to look away. 

“Ok, ok! Gosh Neal, you scared of a little blood?”

“Just...come on. Let’s finish this and get home so we can fix up your hand.”

Rhett dripped his blood onto their sacred contact and looked at it proudly as he declared,

“There. The blood oath is almost complete. Now we gotta sign it.”

“We already wrote the terms!”

“No, our names, dummy! We have to sign our names to make it official. Like a contract.”

Rhett looked up in thought, assigning words to the promise that would link them until the end of time.

“Maybe like ‘Forever Rhett and Link’?”

“‘Always Neal and McLaughlin’?”

“I dunno man, it’s gotta be unbreakable. This has to last forever. No matter what we do, where we go, we have to do it together.”

“How bout ‘together always’?”

“‘Always and forever together’?”

“Ooh! That one! Write that one down.”

They scrawled out their binding contact. 

Rhett crossed the last T,

“It’s official- you’re stuck with me, Neal.”

“Consider yourself stuck, too, McLaughlin!” The young boys laughed and gathered up their backpacks, Link forgetting his self inflicted injury as he slid the strap across his hand. 

“Ow! Dangit!” Link glanced down at his still bleeding palm and paled. Rhett caught him after a stumble. 

“Woah there, buddyroll!” Rhett held Link up by the arm. 

“Let’s get you back to Mama Sue’s.” 

“Good idea R-Rhett.” He grabbed onto his friend for support.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me. It’s what blood brothers do.”

 

2019 Burbank, California

“We’ll speak at ya next week!” The outro music began to play and Link looked up at Keiko for confirmation of the cut take. And as soon as he gave the two men the hand slashing signal, the taller of the two let out a pained groan and quickly slid his chair out from behind the round table.

“Man, I thought I was gonna burst!” 

Link looked up in feigned concern for his best friend. “What?”

Rhett threw down his headphones and headedfor the door with jarring speed clutching the top of his belt. 

He yelled back at his friend “I can’t believe after 35 years, you can’t read my ‘I really need to take a leak’ face!”

Link couldn’t answer back with a witty retort, as Rhett was already halfway down the hallway making a beeline towards the bathroom. 

Link chuckled to himself and shook his head.

Rhett was wrong, Link knew the look, andknew it well, which is why he purposely rambled on about his “recommendation” of the week. He smiled to himself, chewing on his pen, hoping that Rhett wouldn’t catch on to his friendly torture. 

A few minutes later, Rhett rejoined the dimly lit room and splayed out into the left chair. 

“I feel like a new man,” he sighed. He put his lean arms behind his head and closed his eyes. 

“You guys think you have another one in ya?” their producer Jacob asked with hesitant hopefulness. The boys knew about the spring work load. But it didn’t make the long hours any easier. They were gearing up for the big summer break and they needed as much backlog of material as they could get their hands on. Which meant that Mythical Entertainment had extended their filming schedule for a few weeks and at this point it was starting to take a toll on both performers. 

But ever the professional behind the scenes, Link put on a smile and nodded, then turned to his best friend. 

“I’m good if you are buddyro- what’s wrong?”

Rhett had silently lurched forward in his chair, his breathing labored, clutching his lower back in a place familiar to both of them. 

Link was immediately up and around the chair with his left hand on Rhett’s shoulder and the other moving over the taller man’s own gridlocked hand that was currently fisted in the back of his pale blue shirt.

Link spoke with concern and a clear knowledge of the saga that was Rhett’s back pain.

“Did your back go out again? Is it the T9?”

Rhett’s eyes were clamped shut as he shook his head from side to side. 

“Shit, your L2?” 

Rhett shook his head again and attempted a deep breath. _Link said ‘shit’._ Rhett thought to himself. He couldn’t help but chuckle through the pain at his best friend’s slip, Link relaxed a bit when he heard that beautiful sound. Link rarely allowed himself to speak “naughty words” even when the cameras weren’t rolling, and Rhett couldn’t help himself from reveling in the novelty of it. But the relief didn’t last long for either of them, as the shaking ribs caused the pain to worsen. Rhett released a pained groan. 

“Rhett, should I call-“ Rhett clenched his teeth and whimpered. Both hands flew to grip the table in front of him. He looked as if he were moments away from tears. This was too much for Link.

“That’s it, Rhett, I’m gonna go get the paramedic.”

Rhett grunted and shook his head again more violently. _Don’t leave me._

Link was getting more and more alarmed at the lack of verbal communication from the blonde. 

“Rhett, we have to do something, what-“ Rhett’s left hand came up backwards to his own shoulder to gently cover Link’s and with a firm squeeze and a pat that clearly said ‘I’ll be ok.’ Link nodded to himself. He trusted Rhett. Rhett had made a habit of pushing himself too far too often, an attribute they both possessed. But Link had no choice but to listen to his best friend, and hope he knew his limits. 

“You should at least lay down, man.” 

He looked past the stage lights to their two person podcast crew, almost forgetting they were there in the first place. 

“Keiko, can you go get the yoga mat from the office, please?” 

The man quickly nodded and left the room with Jacob in tow. They had learned in high tension situations like these, the only course of action was to get out of the way and let the boys handle themselves in their own manner. It was a relationship that no one quite understood, but quickly learned to accept. 

Rhett’s breathing slowed and his shoulders started to drop as the muscles in his back released. A quiet moment passed. Both men stilled.

“You scared me, bo.” 

“Sorry.” He squeaked out. 

“It’s alright. What happened there, man?” 

Rhett started to straighten up gingerly, but Link did not remove his hand from the taller man’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because I got up so fast earlier? Could be all this sitting, stress, I don’t know, brother.”

“I don’t want you stressed, Rhett. Remember what happened with your eye. I don’t want something like that to happen again.” 

A beat passed. Link’s voice was nearly a whisper as he shakily exhaled, “I just hate seeing you in pain. I feel so helpless.” Link gave Rhett’s shoulder a very gentle squeeze, still cautious of his friend’s discomfort, before dropping his hand away and tucking it into the front pocket of his joggers. 

“You know, let’s call it a day. I can finish up the editing approvals and take an Uber home, you should head out. Oh shoot, do you think you could drive? You shouldn’t. I could drop you off and come back? Then take your car to your house and walk over to mine? Or Jessie could pick you up? Dang it, it’s Thursday, she’s at her parents with the kids, isn’t she? Well I could get an Uber for you, but what if you can’t get out of the car? And you’ll be home alone. Maybe we could both-“

Link was pacing back and forth on the opposite side of the room and Rhett had to call his name several times before Link realized someone was talking to him. He stopped his pacing. Rhett looked up into the bluest of eyes and interrupted softly, 

“I can’t do that to you, bo. I’m ok. I can go a few more hours. The mat is a great idea, lemme do a few stretches before the next podcast and I think I can make it.”

Link wanted Rhett to go home and relax. Well if he was being honest with himself, what he really wanted was to have Rhett lay down in the loft, while he edited, so he could keep an eye on him and know that the tall man was being well taken care of, but he could see that Rhett wasn’t going to accept that solution; he wanted to work.

“Really Link. I’m ok now. Thank you, though. Seriously. That offer means a lot to me, I know how tired you are.”

Link couldn’t deny his buddy anything. 

“Ok, Rhett.” He was resigned. 

“Don’t sound so sad, Chiasquatch!” Rhett tried to lighten the mood. 

The nickname instantly caused a nostalgic smile to spread across Link’s face. “You haven’t called me that in a while.” Affection poured out of that statement, and the feeling permeated over to Rhett. 

“Come here.” 

Link rounded the table unsure of what Rhett needed. Then he knew; Rhett’s long arm opened up for a hug. 

“An unprompted hug from the Rhettster? That is unheard of. You must really be in a lot of pain. You’re delirious.”

“Come here, you idiot.”

Link smiled and leaned down into his friend’s extended arms. The seated man’s arms wrapped around his waist. And Link’s wrapped around Rhett’s head and neck. He gently rested his chin on he top of the coifed nest of dirty blonde hair. 

“Thank you, Link.” He said into the fabric of Link’s tee. He pat Link’s back a few times. 

“I’m just glad you’re ok,” he spoke to the crown of Rhett’s head.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Link’s fingertips started to wander and tease the blonde curls at the nape of Rhett’s neck. The blonde closed his eyes and exhaled.

Link heard him relax and in this moment of peace and perfection, something overtook him. Link felt as if he couldn’t help himself, and with a rush of affection, he lifted his head and kissed the top of Rhett’s with a contented sigh.

The beautiful moment was gone in a flash and Link was filled with instant regret. Rhett immediately released his hands, took in a sharp breath, and angrily inquired, 

“What the hell was that, man?”

“I-“

“Why did you do that?” he demanded. Link was frozen, not breathing. 

Rhett’s face was beat red as he made intense eye contact with Link,

“Don’t fucking kiss me, man. What’s wrong with you?”

Link was devastated. He went too far. He tried his best to apologize and play it off.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. You were in pain, it didn’t mean anything. I just wanted-“

“Sorry it took so long!“ Keiko was back with the yoga mat. The men jerked away from each other and had very obviously halted their conversation. The tension in the room was thick. Keiko placed the mat just inside the doorway and decided the boys still needed some space.

“I’ll go grab the print outs for the next segment in case you two decide to go ahead with it. 15 minutes enough time?”

“Plenty.” Rhett said quickly.

He pushed himself out of the chair, but not without difficulty. Link reached his hands out to help, but immediately pulled back as if he was burned by the movement. He had messed up today. _Don’t touch him. Don’t make it any worse, you idiot._

Rhett unfurled the mat on the floor in front of the table and rolled onto his back. Actively avoiding eye contact. Pretending like Link wasn’t there. 

Link again felt helpless. He stared at Rhett wanting desperately to help, to apologize more, to end their fight. He didn’t realize he was staring at the subject of his inner monologue. 

“Quit staring at me, man. Go get a coffee or something. Leave me alone.”

Link left wordlessly, his tail between his legs, fighting back tears and trying to put on a brave face until the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett was in pain. His back was seized and his chest constricted. His heart hurt, too. He was an asshole to his best friend and the reason why made him feel even worse.

He was aware that he and Link were an enigma. The southern boys were significantly closer than most. Shoulder touches, bear hugs, pats on the leg, even hand holding occurred between the two friends ever since they were kids. It wasn’t too unusual. But Link crossed a line.  _ He kissed me. Tenderly.  _ Rhett’s whole body buzzed when those soft lips touched him. It was unacceptable. He resigned himself to the fact that he was the only one involved in this clearly unrequited love. He had made an agreement with himself to protect both men’s feelings. He made it the day Link got married. 

 

Raleigh, North Carolina 1997

 

Rhett felt as if he would be sick. He stared at his gangly reflection in the dirty full length mirror mounted against the hotel room door. His buzzed head and chin strap clashing horribly with his formal tux, he re-tied his tie for the fourth time just to pull it loose and let out a frustrated growl,

“Fuck!” If he could make it the next 22 years of his life without having to tie a tie, he would be a happy man. 

_ Click _ . 

The hotel room door opened and Rhett felt lightheaded. There was his best friend looking like a million bucks. A look of puzzlement flashed across Link’s face. 

“What’s up man? Why you growlin like that?” 

“This goddamn tie won’t tie right!” He threw it to the ground. 

Link huffed as he bent down to retrieve the scrap of silk. 

“Yeah it’s the tie’s fault.” Link rolled his eyes. 

“Stand up straight.” Link had his hands around Rhett’s collar. Rhett closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the touch. He melted into a puddle of goo at the simplest touches from this man and this instance was no different. 

“You’re the best man, you should be tying my tie...There.” He stepped back to admire his work, 

“Perfect.”

“Perfect.” Rhett echoed. 

“You ok, brother? You look kinda pale. Did you eat something this morning?”

_ It’s because I’m watching the love of my life get married to someone else .  _

“I’m ok man. Don’t worry about me.”

“Whatever you say, tall boy.” Link began to gather up his luggage.

“Link, can we talk?”

“Now?”

He looked at his watch, and threw the unfolded clothes on top of the closed carry on. 

“Sure buddy, we don’t have to leave for another 20 min, you want a drink?”

“Naw, I’m good, man.”

Rhett motioned for them to sit across from each other on the two made up twin hotel beds.

“So uh...Christy.”

“My blushing bride, yes.” Link giggled.

“I just wanna make sure that she- that you’re sure about all this, dude.“

“Seriously? Are you trying to give me cold feet, McLaughlin?” Link laughed and continued with,

“Of course I’m sure, man. Christy’s great. I love her. Can’t stay single forever. I want a family. You like her, don’t you?” 

“Yeah of course, Link. I do. I really do. I just-“ 

_Love you so much it hurts._

“...I just want to make sure you’re happy, man.” 

“I am brother, thanks.”

“Christy makes you happy.” 

“Yeah. What’s going on Rhett? What’s this all about? Did Christy say something to you?” Link started to get anxious, Rhett immediately felt guilty for doing this on his wedding day.

_He’s happy. Don’t ruin it. He doesn’t feel the same way. Be what he needs. Be his friend._

“No, nothing. Just had to make sure.” Rhett was quick to reply.

“Ok.”

Rhett gave his knees a few firm slaps,

“I think I’ll take that drink now.”

“Oh. Yeah. Cool!” Link jumped up and slid the clothes off of the top of the suitcase, unzipped an inner compartment, and grabbed some Johnny Walker Blue. He poured a few ounces in the two water-stained hotel glasses. 

“A gift from my father in law.” He explained. 

He offered the fuller glass to his best friend. 

“Cheers, brother.”

“Dink it and sink it.”

They both downed the amber liquid quickly and settled into silence. 

Link spoke first,

“Nothing’s gonna change between us, dude. We’re still gonna have creative Thursdays. Christy loves that idea. Wants me to be artistic.” 

“Cool.”

“Don’t look so sad. It’s still you and me, man; always and forever together. We made an oath. We’re gonna do something special. Together. You’re my best friend. I love you like a brother.”

“I love you, too, Link.”

Rhett’s heart wept with loss. His eyes began to fill with water, so he abruptly stood up and faced away from his best friend. He inhaled and made a silent promise to himself to be what Link needed. A brother. A protector. His biggest supporter. A friend. Just a friend. 

Rhett spoke with a tight throat,

“I’m gonna say yes to that blind date, set up thing with my dentist’s daughter. She’s 18. Really nice. Pretty.” 

“You already jealous of me, brother? You wanna get married, too?” 

Rhett stared down at the dingy carpet and mumbled, 

“Something like that.”

 

Burbank, California 2019 

 

Link had not made it easy for Rhett to keep his feelings to himself. They shared everything. They knew each other inside and out. Which is why Rhett knew he had to push him away. He wouldn’t be able to keep declarations of love and decades of torturous angst from tumbling out of his mouth. He had to make sure Link knew kissing just wasn’t welcome. He could handle everything else, but to have Link’s lips so close... It didn’t mean the same thing to him.Link was just affectionate. It meant so much more to Rhett. It was love. Painful, impossible love.

He hadn’t noticed the tears forming in his eyes until he shifted onto his side in a twist to release his lower lumbar. The tears rolled down his face in hot streams.

He wiped them away as he shifted from side to side and focused on his daily mantra.  He doesn’t feel the same way. _Be what he needs. Be his friend. Just a friend._

When Link returned, he had a tray of cups in one hand, and Barbara in the other. A very clear peace offering. 

“I got a coffee.” He let his friend know that he listened to his demand.

“And uh, I got you a tea. Or several, actually. 

I got an Oolong, a mint green, and an English Breakfast. I didn’t know which one you’d want, because we’re out of Earl Grey. I had one of the interns go get some in case you wanted any later tonight. I know it’s your favorite.”

Rhett exhaled. It was so hard to distance himself from Link when he acted like this. Like he was sorry. Like he cared. Like he loved him.

Rhett was so lost. Utterly gone. Hook, line, and sinker for his best friend. 

“Oh and I grabbed Barbara. I know she’d hate to miss your stretches.” 

“I’m afraid Barbara will have to wait until tomorrow for ma stretches. I’m done.” Rhett took the buffet of teas and set it down on the round table.

“Thanks, brother.”

Link smiled at the use of the pet name. 

The brunette sat down with Barbara on his lap and took a deep breath and recited his rehearsed apology,

“Rhett, I really am sorry. That was not ok. It’llnever happen again.”

That was exactly what Rhett needed to hear. So why did it hurt so goddamn much?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut. Like a lot.  
> So it’s a long chapter, but I love me some Rhink smut, so I will not apologize.

The next few days left the two internetainers with no physical contact whatsoever. Link was trying to be respectful of boundaries and show Rhett that he wouldn’t go back on his word.

Meanwhile, Rhett was in agony. He didn’t know which was worse. Having to fight his feelings when Link touched him too much, or having Link not touch him at all. Both were hell. Link had told Rhett he couldn’t carpool this week because he changed his work out schedule and would be coming straight to work from the gym. _Bullshit. He wants distance._

He also couldn’t stay at the office late on Thursday because Lincoln had a school event. _Distance_. 

And “by chance” Lily was coming to the studio today so he couldn’t have lunch with Rhett. _Distance_. 

He “felt sick” so he sat out for the last pitch meeting. _More distance_.

As the week was coming to an end, Link had successfully managed to avoid his friend all day, every day, unless they were in front of the camera. Friday was no different, with no contact being had until the moment they sat behind the big oak desk. 

Link was already seated by the time Rhett joined him. Link looked small, eyes downcast to the suddenly interesting wood grain. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Silence.

“Hey man, I-“

Rhett reached out his hand to send a physical representation of his apology and Link snatched his away and adjusted in his chair.

This Rhett thought,  _This is worse._

“Nevermind.”

The rest of the filming went relatively smoothly, the boys falling into an old rhythm, but their normal banter was lacking and they had to fight hard for any natural connection to shine through. 

This was the last day before their 3 week long summer break and everyone was anxious to get started on their vacations, so no one made comments about the uncomfortable atmosphere. 

“You guys feel good about that one?”

“Yup. Thanks Stevie!” Link said as he suddenly headed back to their office, inevitably to start packing up so he could be gone before Rhett joined him. 

“Wait, is that an official summer break dismissal? Are we wrapped?” Stevie hurried to question the fleeing figure. 

“Link!” Rhett yelled over the cameras. 

“Yeah sure. Everyone can go!” Link trailed off into the hallway. 

“Godammit.” Rhett clenched his fists. 

“You guys ok?” 

“No.”

“I guess it was rhetorical, because there’s obviously something wrong. Don’t know why I asked...”

“I gotta talk to him.”

“Probably a good idea, I knew something was up. I’d offer to help, but you know him better than anyone...And the crew? Was that a wrap? I’m sorry to ask, I know you guys are kind of in a weird place. But the guys are all pretty anxious to start their vacations, and I don’t want to make them wait around unless they have to. But I also wanna make sure I don’t dismiss everyone until you’re one hundred percent sure.”

“Yeah, you’re all good to go. Thanks for your help today, Stevie. I hope you and Cassie enjoy Cabo.”

“Thanks, Rhett. We will.” The old friends embraced. 

“I gotta catch him before he runs outta here.” 

Rhett power walked past the crew members to sounds of ‘Have a great break guys!’ And ‘See you soon everyone!’.

The office door was closed. Rhett sucked in a breath. He had lost his chance; his partner was gone already. If Link could avoid him that well in person, he was going to have no luck with phone calls, texts, emails, visits to the house...

The door flew open and a flustered Link was pressed up against Rhett’s angry, heaving chest.

“Hey, I was just heading out—“

Rhett put his right palm against Link’s chest and pressed Link back into the room through the open door. Once they were both inside their office, Rhett turned and slammed the door behind them. 

_Click_.

Rhett turned the lock. 

Link knew this talk was coming. He was also resigned to the fact that this would be a big fight, despite desperately trying to avoid it all week. 

“I’m sorry Rhett.”

“For what, Link? For ignoring me every day? For lying to me? For dismissing the whole crew without checking with me? Or Stevie? Or Morgan? Or anyone??”

“Woah hey, you’re not blameless here, man. Yeah, I’m sorry for dismissing the crew, but that’s all I’m sorry for. I have been trying to make this thing up to you all week, and you’ve been even more of an asshole to me. So no, I’m not sorry for avoiding you.” 

“You really think that’s what’s gonna solve our problems, Link? Ignoring each other? Lying to each other?”

“Problems? Plural?? What else did I do wrong? And I didn’t lie to you!”

“Bullshit. A new workout routine? Come on that’s total crap and you know it.”

“I have been working out in the mornings! You wanna have my car tracked?? You want me to FaceTime you at the gym to prove where I am?? I haven’t lied to you! I was giving you space! You don’t trust me!”

He threw up his hands, exasperated. 

“If all of this is about that stupid kiss, you need to forget it. It meant nothing, ok?” 

_Nothing_. 

“Link.” Rhett’s tone shifted.

“No, Rhett. No! I get to talk right now!”

“Ok.” 

“I’m sick of your behavior. I cant read you anymore man! What happened to us? We’ve shared sleeping bags, twin beds- cheated off of each other’s homework! We’ve swapped clothes, we’ve ate of off each other’s plates, ate off each other’s freakin belly buttons for the show, man! We’ve gone skinny dipping countless times, we’ve lied for each other, we’ve protected each other, we’ve held hands for goodness sakes! I’ve known you for over three decades! We were by each other’s side during our weddings, our children’s births. I’ve wiped tears off your cheek, you were there for me when my Papa died, when my uncle died. And this?? A kiss on your head- That’s what crosses the line?? I truly did not mean to make you uncomfortable, but we’re close, brother. I hate to break it to you. I don’t know why all of a sudden you’re fighting it. What happened? Why did things change? Why are you weirded out by my touch?”

“It kills me.”

“...What?”

“Every time we touch, it kills me.”

Link tried to process the blunt words unsuccessfully.

“It what?”

“What do you want me to say here, Neal? Want me to spell it out for you?”

“Yes.” 

He couldn’t. 

“Rhett, why didn’t you say anything? I never wanted to make you uncomfortable. I just... I thought we were on the same page. I like doing all those things with you. I like that we’re close. I want us to be close.”

“You’re right. We’re not on the same page.” _Because I’m in love with you, Link._

Link was deflated, “I guess not.”

Silence again filled the room. 

“You said it kills you. I don’t know what to do with that. What does that mean? What is ok? Should I stop touching you?” 

“No!”

“Dangit, I’m frustrated, Rhett! I don’t know what you want! You’re sending me mixed messages.”

Rhett squared his shoulders, trying to figure out how to convey his next thoughts. 

“Link, I don’t want you to stop touching me.” Rhett sounded out slowly. 

Link softened. 

“Ok then. I won’t stop. I don’t want to hurt you, Rhett. But I have to know- What did I do wrong?” 

“Nothing.”

Link sighed in frustration.

“I must’ve! I don’t know what you want from me, Rhett? I’m so confused.”

“Me too, brother.” 

Link’s shoulders slumped. Rhett made a decision. 

“But you’re wrong about one thing.”

“What?” Link sighed.

“I do know what I want.” 

Rhett stalked over to Link until their chests touched. Link’s breathing immediately hitched and quickened. Rhett’s gaze went from Link’s strong jaw to his beautifully graying hair to his wide eyes. Rhett gently took the dark glasses off of Link’s stubbled face, folded them, and placed them onto the desk behind him. He had to reach across Link’s side to do so and the contact was electric. After so long, the touch was so craved. Link didn’t move. His trusting blue eyes looked up at troubled grey ones.

“Can I kiss you, Link? Just once? Please?” 

“Rhett.” His voice was a whisper.

Rhett cupped his face with warm hands, tilted his own head to the right as he dipped his face in and spoke against his partner’s lips.

“Link, please.”

Link closed the gap with bruising force. 

Rhett inhaled and lost the feeling in his legs. 

Link’s hands squeezed Rhett’s shoulders so hard that Rhett knew he would leave crescent-shaped divots. The thought made Rhett harden and release a breathy groan. Link immediately returned the noises in kind, sighing, whimpering, almost near tears as they desperately sought purchase on the other’s lips. Hands were roaming everywhere, they grabbed and pulled at each other, trying to get as close as possible. 

Rhett trailed quick kisses down his partner’s elegant neck. Link was gasping. He nibbled and mouthed his way to the other side of his neck stopping at his Adam’s apple and giving it a hard suck, hoping to leave a mark.

“Nnngg fffuck!” Link slurred. His pelvis made contact with Rhett’s hip. Link was hard, too. The knowledge sent Rhett’s pulse skyrocketing. Link was really was enjoying this. A fact that became every more obvious as Link began humping his erection against Rhett’s.

“You.”

“Wha?” Link’s his eyes darted everywhere as he searched for Rhett’s lips.

“You are what I want. I want you, Link.”

Link swallowed and his adam’s apple bobbed. 

“Oh, Rhett.” Link grabbed both sides of Rhett’s head and smashed their faces together. 

Link whipped off his T-shirt in a flash and threw it haphazardly onto the floor. Rhett started at Link’s belt, and the moment it was undone, Link’s pants followed and were added to the growing clothing pile. 

“Mmf.”

“What?” Link pulled off of Rhett’s swollen lips. 

“Couch.” Rhett indicated with a jerk of his head.

They didn’t break lip contact, as they held hands and stumbled onto the leather couch. Both seated, clawing at each other.

Rhett’s hands made their way around Link and started relentless kneading and squeezing his ass. 

“I want you to touch me, Rhett.”

“Oh my God,” he voiced in disbelief. 

He nodded as he pulled at the gray briefs seeking out Link’s impression erection. 

Link’s hand stopped him. Rhett immediately stopped moving and it took all his inner strength, but he tried to backpedal and reassure,

“It’s ok, we don’t-“

“No. Not there.”

Oh god he meant...

“Jesus... I don’t have any lube...Ha-have you done this before? I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“Me either, but I trust you, bo.”

Rhett looked as if he had been given the most valuable thing in the world. 

“I have coconut oil.”

“Get it.” 

Rhett was a blur as he raced to his desk and began rummaging through his drawers for the coconut oil he kept nearby for his psoriasis. 

As he headed back, he noticed Link had removed his boxers and stood to grab at his lapels. Link pulled him into another liplock before pressing Rhett into a seated position on the couch. Link sat his naked body ontop the taller man’s, placing his naked thighs on the outside of Rhett’s black jeans and started the kissing again. Rhett could kiss Link forever if he’d would keep grinding on him like that. Link began pulling and tugging at Rhett’s beard, a sensation he had no idea that he liked... no, that he _loved_. He was still awkwardly holding the jar of coconut oil, and tried to move it to the side, as he felt Link’s hand grab it. 

“Here, let me help.”

How was Link so calm? How was he so sure of himself? Rhett acquiesced and handed the jar to Link. He watched him unscrew it and offer it to the tall man. 

“I will love anything you try, bo. Just go slow.”

Rhett couldn’t speak. His throat closed, he stuck his first two fingers into the oil, watching it melt around his hot hand.

Rhett stared into the oceans of blue and reached his hand around his partner.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.” Link squeaked and placed his hands on Rhett’s shoulders and he leaned forward and lifted his ass into the air. The fact that Rhett didn’t come right then and there, with Link presenting his ass to him, was only by the good grace of whatever power had brought them together. 

Rhett circled lazily, coating Link with the oil before pressing one digit into Link’s core. It was fire, it was sex, it was desire, and it was oh so right. Link moaned like he was a coyote in heat and it wasn’t long before Rhett was able to work in another finger. 

“Oh! Your fingers are so lo-long they make me feel so full. This feels like- I don’t know. So good. Feels so good, baby.”

_Baby_. 

Rhett couldn’t believe his ears, eyes; all his senses must be playing tricks on him. But no. Rhett was truly seeing Link’s sweaty face contorted in exquisite pain, hearing him call him baby, feeling his slim hip bones, and smelling the coconut oil. This was real.

Rhett was in heaven. And Link. Link was clawing, grabbing, and scratching every part of Rhett he could touch, as if he couldn’t get enough of him. He was a sight with his eyes glazed over, chanting, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, keep touchin me, Rhett. Oh fuck.” The way he would twist and whimper and moan was intoxicating. It was as if Rhett had his own personal porn star writhing on his lap, and he was drunk on it. Drunk on Link. 

Rhett’s brain shut off as he purred, 

“Oh yeah. Ride my fingers, baby.”

Links eyes rolled back into his head as he panted in short bursts and let out a deliciously dirty moan and he undulated against Rhett’s long fingers in an effort to get them as far inside himself as possible. 

The moan went straight to Rhett’s painfully hard erection. Link was taking to this like a duck to water.

“Jesus, Link.” 

Rhett added a third finger. He brushed against Link’s prostate. Link screamed and arched his back so far Rhett had to physically pull him back onto his lap so he wouldn’t fall. 

Link’s blood was pounding in his ears. This was already so much, so overwhelming, and Rhett hadn’t even disrobed. 

Rhett was overcome with the need to see his lover’s eyes, he was desperate to memorize how Link looked in ecstasy. 

“Look at me, Link,” he commanded. 

Link was too far gone chasing his own orgasm to hear the mention of his name. 

“Baby, please.” Rhett resorted to a begging whisper. 

The tone is what beckoned Link back to consciousness. Glazed over blue eyes suddenly met pleading grey ones. He couldn’t help himself, and with his cock untouched, Link came. His orgasm knocked the wind out of him, as he began babbling through his release. “Oh fuck, Rhett! Rhett, Rhett, Rhett! Keep fucking me with those fingers baby, don’t stop! Only you make me feel this way, only you. Always you.”

Rhett was flying. He decided he had never liked his name more than when his best friend shouted it in unchecked pleasure. 

Rhett continued to pump slowly as Link came down, using his other hand to swirl around the sticky mess on his lover’s stomach. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Fuck.”

Rhett forgot himself as he continued to pump absentmindedly into his overstimulated lover. 

Link clutched the taller man’s shoulders and made a move to slide away. Rhett realized what he was doing and stopped his hand. 

“Oh gosh, is it too much? Did I hurt you, baby?” Rhett’s eyes filled with worry as he moved his other hand from Link’s shoulder to his red face, cupping his cheek, looking for signs of pain. 

“No. No. I just, I just wanna see you, too.” His hands went to the buttons of the tall man’s shirt. Rhett’s eyes widened, then softened with affection and awe. His Link wanted to see him. Unabashed. Naked. Exposed. Rhett’s blonde curls shook in front of his head as he nodded and slid his fingers out and wiped the lubed digits off on the throw blanket slung over the back of the couch. 

Links hands were shaking as he started to unbutton Rhett’s flannel. Rhett’s fingers ghosted over Link’s and eventually had to take over, as Link became too distracted to finish the task. His eyes couldn’t help but focus on the tan muscle starting to be revealed beneath the plaid woolen shirt. 

Rhett’s eyes, however, were fixated on the flushed, trembling, sexy man before him.

“This o-ok?” Link asked much too demurely for someone who had just spouted such dirty statements while bouncing on Rhett’s fingers just moments ago. They reached the last button and slid the garment off of his broad freckled shoulders. But Rhett still had not answered in the affirmative; there was silence. Link, fearing the silence to mean Rhett was uncomfortable with being so physically vulnerable, moved his hands away. Rhett wasn’t having any of that as he gripped his lover’s hands. 

“Yeah. Yeah. It’s very ok.” Rhett emphasized his approval by placing Link’s hands on his shoulders and moving his own around Link’s backside and squeezing. Earning him another moan as Link’s hands now explored the broad chest in front of him, pausing to circle around the man’s small nipples with his thumbs with such tenderness and reverence it was almost painful. Rhett whimpered and jutted his chest out, seeking rougher contact. Link felt the pressure against his fingertips and decided to replace them with his tongue. He flattened it and slowly drug it across both nipples, then alternated with a stiff swirl to each side. Which was clearly the right decision, as Rhett was gasping at the contact. A few minutes of that and Rhett needed to taste Link’s lips again. He grabbed his salt and pepper hair and hauled him up to his lips as they bit, sucked, and licked each other to delirious oblivion. Link continued to grind his now softened cock into Rhett’s tented pants, slowing rutting against the taller of the two. Rhett groaned in sweet pained pleasure. 

Link pulled away. 

“Hey, can I try something?” he panted. 

Before the sentence was even complete, the affirmative words flew out of Rhett. 

“Yes.”

Link smirked. 

“Of course you can,” Rhett assured again. And traced the outline of his partner’s strong jawline before planting another wet kiss on his partner’s red, bitten lips.

Rhett let loose a strangled sound as he watched his best friend stand and unstraddle his lap, only to kneel back down between his legs and place his hands on Rhett’s thighs. The two best friends shared some heated, desperate eye contact as they wordlessly communicated their desire.

Link began to unzip Rhett, his eyes moved from those gorgeous grey-green orbs onto his own curious fingers. He took his time letting the sound of the metal zipper fill the room. The bulge in Rhett’s briefs was hot in every sense of the word. Before he lost any nerve, Link reached in the black briefs to palm his best friend’s dick. 

“Oh gosh. Oh.” Rhett’s hips bucked off the couch. 

“This all for me?” Link teased, squeezing firmly, marveling at his friend’s size. 

“Its f-for you, Link. It’s always been for you.” The meaning of the carefully chosen words was not lost on the smaller man.

Link closed his eyes as that statement hung in the air. He needed to get himself occupied before he dwelled too much on the anguish of lost time. He pulled down the briefs to reveal all of Rhett. He moved closer to the member and with a soft touch, began kissing and tonguing the end of Rhett’s dick. 

Rhett’s hands flew to Link’s hair and gripped hard. Link moaned and enveloped his manhood fully into his mouth. Rhett was on fire. He looked pained as he thrashed and panted. Could you die from overwhelming pleasure? What a way to go. 

Link continued to bob up and down, hollowing out his cheeks, licking the base when his face reached Rhett’s abdomen. One hand was occupied with playing with Rhett’s hipbone, the other reaching up towards his chest.

“Woah! Oh gosh! H-How are you so good at this?”

Link pulled off slowly, looked up into his lover’s bearded face and replied, 

“Because... it’s us, Rhett.”

Link lifted Rhett’s cock and licked a line from the seam of his balls up to the head, and back down again and began suckling Rhett’s balls in earnest as he stroked in rhythmic tandem. After a few moments, he lifted his head again and said with tear-filled eyes and unrestrained emotion,

“God gosh Rhett, this is what we should’ve been doing all along. I love you so much.” 

He returned to Rhett’s head and sucked hard. 

Rhett’s eyes rolled back into his head and a choked sob escaped a few moments later.

_Did he mean that?_

“Stop, baby. Stop.”

Rhett had to pull Link off. 

Link looked so confused and disappointed. “Wha- why did you- Was that weird? Did you not like that? I’m kinda making this up as I go, I can do some research so it’s better next time. Gosh, I’m sorry. I guess not everyone likes their balls played with. Or was it the ‘I love you’? I know you’re not supposed to say it for the first time during sex, but we’ve said it before, but I guess it’s different now, I just figured—” He looked down as he realized he hadn’t taken a breath during his rant and he needed oxygen. 

Rhett didn’t hear much of the rambling as his lover’s spoken words played over and over in his head. 

_Because it’s us._

_Next time._

_I love you so much._

Link wasn’t a liar. He meant these things. But how long could this last? How long could Rhett pretend that this was their new future? That Link would drop everything he had worked for and cultivated in the last three decades to be with him. They had wives, children, a brand and image to uphold. He knew he could handle the mess of it all imploding, as long as Link was there. But his Link, his beautiful, empathetic, loving Link. Could he? How long would it be before he realized that Rhett wasn’t worth the trouble? How long until Rhett was left with no one? But it was now or never. He couldn’t waste another day without telling Link how he felt. Rhett needed to lay his cards on the table. 

Rhett lifted Link’s crestfallen face and stared into those oceans of blue. 

“I love you Charles Lincoln Neal. More than I’ve loved anyone or anything in this life. I knew I loved you the first day I met you in Mrs. Locklear’s class, when you called me “tall boy”. I knew when we almost drowned in the Cape Fear River and I thought I was gonna lose you forever, and again the day you got married when I felt like I _did_ lose you forever.I knew when we took our road trip out to LA, that I would move anywhere with you. I knew when you kissed me on the top of my head last week, I need those lips for the rest of my life. I love you, Link.”

Link was overwhelmed and hurried to process the emotions threatening to overtake him. 

Rhett pushed on to assure his nervous lover, 

“And baby, you did nothing wrong; that was the most perfect blow job I could’ve ever imagined. My knees are still shaking, I just... I just didn’t want this night to end. And a few more seconds of your world class skills, and it would’ve ended.” Rhett’s eyes crinkled in admiration, before filling with emotion. 

“I just want this to last a little longer. If this is the only time I can be with you, I want-“

Rhett collected himself and in a near whisper he carried on,

“I want to memorize all of this. How this feels. How you look at me. All of you. I love you Link. I can’t— I cant—” Rhett could not stop the tears from flowing now, no matter how hard he tried. He was taking in sharp, hiccuping breaths. 

“This isn’t going to end, Rhett.” He said with such finality it was jarring. 

_What?_

Rhett looked up and tried to steady his breathing as he waited for Link to finish. 

“It’s you and me Rhett. Always and forever together.”

_This can’t be happening._ Rhett was waiting for a ‘But’.

“We promised to do something amazing together, Rhett. And I think.. I think that ‘thing’ is us. You’re why I am who I am. There is no me without you. I love you Rhett.” 

They were both crying at this point. Link moved to embrace his lover and stroked his recently injured back. 

“Now, let me? Please?” Link circled his hands around Rhett’s erection. Rhett nodded through the tears. 

It only took a few more hard sucks to the end of Rhett’s member combined with intense eye contact to send him over the edge. Now free to release every stifled declaration of love he had been holding in for decades. “Link, baby, you’re my everything. Oh god honey, there! There! Fuck, you know me so well. I love you, I love you, oh God I love you!” 

Utterly spent and covered with each other’s sweat and tears, Rhett pulled Link to his feet and led them to lay back with Link against his chest. He pulled the throw on top of whatever part of their bodies it would cover, and the two men dozed off on the couch in bliss. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mention of emotional trauma and abuse in this chapter. But ends with fluff, y’all, don’t worry.

Rhett awoke to the feeling of the body in his arms starting to tense and squirm. He looked at the clock. 8pm.

“Hey baby, what’s going on? You need to get up?” He croaked.

“What do we tell the girls?” Link asked flatly. 

Link was a planner. Of course he was thinking ahead. Rhett just wished it would take longer. 

“We’ll figure it out.” 

Link shifted in Rhett’s arms, unsatisfied with the simple answer. Rhett didn’t want to lose the afterglow this quickly, but he could tell the tense man in his arms wanted a more specific answer. And he owed him the truth. 

“It’s gonna be messy.”

They let the weight of their decision wash over them. 

“It is. Isn’t it?” Links eyes started to become unfocused and he began to rub his arm over and over in the same spot. A feeling of gripping panic started to knot in Rhett’s gut. The worst was happening. _Link is regretting this_. Rhett finally was gifted everything he wanted for the last 35 years. And now it was being ripped from him. It took everything in him to refrain from shaking. With measured calm, Rhett kept his voice even and gentle. He carefully pulled Link’s hand into his as he was in danger of rubbing his arm raw.

“Hey Link, come back to me, baby.” 

Link immediately met his gaze with tears in his eyes. 

“Link, do you regret what we just did?”

“No!” Link all but screamed. 

Rhett released the breath he was very obviously holding. Link took notice and reassured the taller of the two.

“No. This was... everything, Rhett. This is where we are meant to be. I meant every word I said.” 

Link’s cheeks were wet with warm tears that Rhett lovingly wiped away as quickly as they came. 

“But I’m terrified. I feel like a failure of a father, Rhett. I come from a broken home. I don’t want that for the kids.” 

“I know.” He pulled the brunette to his chest and kissed the top of his head. “I know. You’re right. It is scary. But we’ll do it together. I will be there the whole time, bo. You won’t be alone in this. Always and forever together, right?” He started running his fingertips up Link’s back and across his beautifully broad shoulders.

Link started to calm and babble reassurances. “I’m not scared to be with you, Rhett. Never scared of you. It’s everything else. Our whole lives changing and shifting because of this. Because of us.”

Link sat up on the couch, facing away from the still lying Rhett. He continued to hold his lover’s hand and took a grounding breath and continued with conviction, “It may be selfish, but I want this. I’ve always wanted this. I need you, Rhett. It’s just a little more complicated than I had hoped. God, I just wish we had figured this out a long time ago... But I guess then we wouldn’t have the kids.” Link turned to look at his new found love. 

“Aren’t you worried about telling Jessie and the kids? What they’ll say?”

“Honestly, I think Jessie knows how I feel about you, Link. I’m not very good at expressing my emotions and they sometimes just burst out of me.” 

“What do you mean?”

Rhett sat up and maneuvered his legs on either side of Link, pressing his own naked chest against Link’s smooth back. He lovingly wrapped his arms around Link’s center, rested his bearded chin on a beautifully broad shoulder and began,

“You and I always talk through our problems Link, it’s so hard for us to be mad at each other. That’s why this week was so hard for me. But we worked it out, that’s what I love about you. You care enough about me to fight for us.” Rhett continued,

“Jessie. She just doesn’t care, man. She just wants to win the argument. She gets mad at me and she says things to purposely hurt me. It’s usually about you.”

Unseen, Link’s brow furrowed in concern for his friend, and anger for his inflicted emotional pain.

“You’re the easiest way to hurt me, bo. And she knows that.” Rhett started tracing lazy lines against the brunette’s taut stomach. 

Links face was making a contorted journey as his eyebrows now changed to confusion as he stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt Rhett’s admission of emotional vulnerability. 

“I don’t care what she calls me, but I won’t have her saying that shit about you. She would call you names, and put you down, call us weird for spending so much time together.” His shoulders started to rise; he was getting worked up even recalling the behavior. He unstraddled Link and sat beside his friend, clutching his right hand in his own trembling one, not wanted to break any contact.

“Then I would defend you which is what she wanted because it would get a rise out of me and she would use that as an excuse to continue the argument because I was being ‘angry and unreasonable’.“ Link started to stroke Rhett’s shaky hand with his thumb, letting his supportive presence be known. 

“We’ve gone to 4 different therapists this year and at this point she’s just going because I ask. I thought our marriage was worth saving, but it’s not.” 

“Christy filed for divorce 3 weeks ago.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion ❤️  
> More mentions of emotional/physical abuse in this chapter.

Rhett flew off the couch and spun around with wild eyes looking at the subject of this massive confession, 

“What??”

“I haven’t signed the papers yet.”

“What?? Link! How could you not tell me?”

Link was still.

He didn’t mean to sound so accusatory, he wasn’t exactly receptive to Link’s feelings as shown by his behavior this last week or so. Rhett knelt in front of him and placed his warm hand on Link’s cheek.

“Are you ok? What happened?” 

“I said your name during sex a month ago.”

Rhett did an honest to God double take.

“What??”

“It’s happened a few times.”

“I have to sit down.”

Rhett plopped down on the floor, leaning his back against the now sticky leather sofa.

“The first time was on our wedding night.”

Rhett craned his head back. 

“You’re kidding me, Neal.” 

“Not kidding.”

Link slid down the couch to sit next to his shocked companion. 

“The whole week before the wedding, all I could talk about was you. How you would look in your tux, worrying that you wouldn’t like the music, if you would want matching ties. The look on your face when you would see the decorations and the flowers. I had it bad, I wanted the wedding to be yours and mine. And it showed. Christy saw it. She accused me of having feelings for you. And I denied it, then called her ‘Rhett’ that night.”

“Gosh.”

“She eventually forgave me; she wanted this marriage to work, she wanted kids and security. But then I did it again. On your 30th birthday.”

Rhett tried his best to remember the events that transpired that night. Flashes of images flew into his brain. They went to a tequila bar with the wives, got plastered, sang really bad Karaoke, stood on the tables, got kicked out of the bar, then got cabs home. 

“We sang together, do you remember?” 

“We sang some Merle.”

“Do you remember which song?”

Rhett searched his memories and Link began to sing in a whisper tone, 

“ _Today I started lovin' you again_

_And I'm right back where I've really always been_

_I got over you just long enough to let my heartache mend_

_Then today I started loving you again_

_What a fool I was to think I could get by_

_With only these few million tears I cried_

_I should have known the worst was yet to come..”_

Link trailed off and finished with the last lyric, 

_“Then today I started loving you again”_

Rhett remembered more of that night. Looking in Link’s eyes and lips as he sang. Deliriously happy to be spending this important day with the love of his life. He had cried the entire way home, telling Jessie to blame his blubbering emotion on the Tequila. 

“I remember, Link.” he said tightly. 

“Christy was so angry. She saw the way I was looking at you. She started pawing at me in the cab. Pushing at me. It was so confusing in my tequila-soaked mind. When we got home, she ripped my pants off and started giving me a hand job. I was crying and she kept telling me to look at her. I cried out for you.”

Rhett felt like weeping. 

“She slapped me. I woke up in the fetal position, pants down on the rug by the front door. Thinking I deserved it.”

“Good God Link, how could you think that you deserved that? Baby, no one deserves that, especially yo-“

“But this is MY fault. This is because of my decisions.”

“Baby, I-“

“When we graduated in high school and had that big party at Greg’s parents house, all the girls were hanging on you and touchin you; the tall, handsome basketball star. And I could tell you enjoyed the attention. And there I was-  The skinny, future engineering student wearing women’s jeans, sitting in the corner alone, looking all pathetic.”

“Link you never looked pathe-“ he reached for him.

“This is hard to get out, Rhett. Can I finish? Please?”

“Of course. I’m sorry.” Rhett sat back. 

“I knew that people called me gay. It never bothered me because I wasn’t. I reasonedthat I couldn’t be gay; I didn’t find other men attractive. Still don’t. But you, Rhett. You’re different. I’ve never felt like this about anyone. You were all I could think about those days. I felt all these sexual feelings towards my best friend... and it went beyond that. I saw us getting married, having a family. I was so confused, I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want to lose you. When I saw you with those girls, whispering in their ears, hugging on them, I knew that you could never want me.”

Link sat up and left a softly crying Rhett for a few moments and opened his top left desk drawer. 

“About a month ago, I was back visiting my mama, helping her and Lewis move and I found this.”

He held it out gingerly in front of Rhett’s face. Rhett wiped the blurriness from his eyes and felt like an arrow was shot through his heart.

_The blood oath._

It had been torn in a few places and then meticulously taped back together. 

“I thought I lost it,” Link said. But it was in an old memory box of mine with some old records. Wedged inbetween Lionel Richie and Merle.”

“Did you tear it up?” Rhett looked up at Link, then down to their promise, tracing the paper as if it would burst into flames. 

“No, Christy did that,” he said, irked.

“I was in the attic for too long I guess and she came up to check on me, and I was crying. I think she just thought I was being nostalgic. I lied and said I found an old love letter I wrote to her. She got tears in her eyes and I immediately felt so guilty for lying. She led me down to one of the bedrooms and she started to make love to me. She was telling me how lucky she was, how happy she was that I loved her. But all I was thinking about was you, our oath, our connection. When I came, I said ‘I love you, Rhett.’ I didn’t even realize until Christy stood up. She put my robe on and left the room without a word. She went up to the attic to see what I was looking at... because I think she already knew. I dressed quickly and followed her up. She was reading the oath. She started sobbing and ripped it up. I tried to stop her. She said she didn’t know how she could have ever loved a pervert like me. That I was evil and disgusting.” Link took the oath back and started to stain it with his tears. 

“And she’s right. I know what I can be like.”

Rhett stood up, took the oath and walked it over to the desk, grabbing Links glasses as the story continued.

“I haven’t seen her since. She had her parents pick up the kids. They let me know exactly where they were; it wasn’t far. So I didn’t fight it.”

Rhett wiped Links tears with his thumbs and placed Link’s glasses on his face, then let his hands continue their path down the back of Links neck where they hooked as Rhett slowly brought their tear stained lips together. 

“That’s why I have a new gym routine. I stop by and see the kids in the evenings now. I didn’t lie to you, bo.”

Rhett pulled the teary man against his chest,

“Shhh. I’m so sorry Link. I’m sorry for being such an asshole, I’m sorry for this week, for not seeing the problems I was causing for you, for making you think for even one minute that I didn’t love you with everything I have. Because baby- I did, I do, and I always will. Just... for everything baby, I’m so so sorry.”

They kissed soft and gentle for a few minutes. 

Link’s glasses fogged as he pulled away.

“I keep thinking about how much time we wasted.”

“No, bo. Not wasted,” Rhett was quick to reply.

“What do you mean?” He stroked Rhett’s beard. 

“It’s not a waste. We have phenomenal kids, a weird and wonderful career. We kept our promise. We created together. We created so many special things over the years. We haven’t left each other’s sides through every walk of life.”

“...But we could’ve done all that and have been seein each other nekkid.”

Rhett threw his head back let out a huge belly laugh. 

“Well, I’m no basketball stud anymore, but you can see me ‘nekkid’ whenever you want for the rest of our lives.”

“How about now?” Link smirked. 

Rhett looked down between the two of them.

Link feigned shock, 

“Well would you look at that? Looks even better with ma glasses on.”

“I love you, Linkster”

“I love you, tall boy...Well, what happens now?” 

“Well first, lets sign those divorce papers. They in your desk?” He walked away, leaving Link reaching out for the warmth that was just taken away. 

“Yeah, what’s the rush, Rhett? Divorce takes months.” 

“Yeah, but how are we gonna get married unless you get divorced?”

Link was so emotionally and physically drained, he didn’t trust what he just heard. His knees buckled as he asked,

“Rhett? What did you just say?”

“You heard me.” He was going through the immaculately organized drawers. 

“You want to get married?”

“Yeah, baby, I do. Not that I need a piece of paper to make our love official. I already have one of those.” He lifted up the oath.

“But I want us to have the wedding you wanted for us. I want the world to know how much I love you. Ah ha!”

He found the divorce papers and started for a pen before lifting up the blood stained paper again.

“Ya know, we should frame this, put it up-“

Link tackled Rhett to the ground. 

“Ow ow ow, hold on, hold on. My back, dummy!”

Link wasn’t listening. He peppered the bearded man with kisses until he started giggling. 

“You can’t just tackle a man like that, brother.”

“When that man is the love of my life and he proposes to me- yes I can.” Rhett gave into the sloppy kisses. 

“We’ll fix things with the kids, Link, we’ve got good lawyers and I don’t think Christy would ever keep the kids from you. Jessie, too. They both love our kids more than that.”

“Ok.” 

“Hey, look at me, baby.”

Link complied. 

“I feel like this was supposed to happen this way, it’ll all be ok. I love you, baby.”

Link blushed.

“I like when you say that.”

“Which part?”

“Well, all of it. But I like when you call me baby.”

“Get used to it... baby.” Link closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him. 

“Now.” Rhett rubbed his hands together, 

“Let’s get us matching divorces.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with my first fanfic. I appreciate you!
> 
> You can find me reblogging all the Rhinky goodness on my tumblr   
> http://criminalmind1927.tumblr.com/


End file.
